digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Hazard code/Code 4
Hazardblade1990 02:23, 1 February 2009 (UTC): Hey,hey. Chapter 4. By now i have posted some of the profiles of the digimon used by the main characters on the digimon wiki. And about Cyrus's digivice, there is no good explanation for how he got it. It's as they said. It just kind of appeared. I'll try to post the human character's articles soon. I want to get about halfway done with Hazard code before I do though. Code: 4: memory Characters involved Josh/Cyrus: His abrasive nature belies his kind heart. Often at odds with Lea due to their matching strong wills. Dracomon: Cyrus’s digimon. Lea: Josh’s new traveling companion. The two seemingly don’t get along too well. Also has the ability to become a digimon herself, through spirit evolution. “You’re not worried about Coredramon returning?” “Nah. Don’t underestimate the advantage of being able to fly.” “What if he digivolves?” “Then I guess we’d have to adjust.” “How are you so easygoing?” “I just take everything in strides. Ya know, live life one step at a time.” “Interesting life choice.” “Maybe. But I rarely get stressed out.” They hear the bush’s ruffle. “Careful. Last time that e you know happened to me, I was attacked by caterpillars and then a giant red beetle.” “No don’t attack. I’m a good guy.” The voice belonged to a 16 year old girl in a pink and white tube top and a yellow pair of shorts. “I’m Kari. And I could use some help.” “How can we help ya?” “My brother has gone missing. I need help finding him.” “Who’s your brother?” A cat digimon next to Kari answered for her. “His name is Tai. He has spiky hair. And he travels with a range lizard named Agumon.” “The description struck Cyrus. “Yeah. I met him. Only a few days ago. How long has he been gone?” “He’s been gone since early yesterday.” “About a day and a half. We’ll help ya.” “What?” “Tai did me a favor. I intend to return the favor.” “But…” “No buts. You don’t have to come with me. Just remember it next time you need my help.” “Fine. I’ll come. Even if it is against my duties.” “Duties? What duties do we have other than to stay alive and to keep each other alive?” “I… I’ve got nothing.” “Then our aid is yours, Kari.” Lea sighed. She couldn’t believe that Cyrus was right about that. She then noticed that his necklace was glowing. “Cyrus! The pendant!” “Huh? OH!” He took it out and looked at it, noticing a symbol resembling a triangle in a circle with another triangle attached to each corner. “That’s your crest.” “But that looks like the digital hazard.” “The crest of duty, as only one responsible can use its power correctly.” “Dracomon?” “You’d be surprised at how much I know.” The group walked along. “So Dracomon, since you know much more than I could have guessed, what is the purpose of me being here?” “You have the Crest of Duty. Your duty will be apparent to you when the time comes.” “And?” “It is up to you to figure out your duty or…” “What is it?” “All our progress will be for naught.” “Hmmm. Oh, and Lea, how did you know that this was the digital hazard?” “I’ve been here long enough to learn a few things, Cyrus.” “Geez. Guess I’m the only one who’s not informed on anything.” “So, Cyrus. You are the same Cyrus my brother was talking about before he left, aren’t you?” “I don’t know. What was he telling about me.” “He mentioned white hair, a dragon, and being completely new to the digital world.” “Sounds like Cyrus alright.” “You’ve known me for no more than a day…” “And yet I can already read you like a book.” “Geez, and if I had said something like that, I would have received a slap across my face.” “Actually, I would have kicked you in the balls. I already caught you on both sides of the face.” “Why did you slap him?” “He said things that were mean, perverse, or otherwise offensive to me.” “Geez. You guys are so nice to each other." “Yeah. But we kind of warmed up to each other after a while.” Cyrus heard a whisper in the wind. “Come be mine.” “Hm!?” “What is it?” “Nothing. I guess my mind is just telling me to chill.” “What do you mean?” “Oh, you know. The crest, Tai, my just being here, everything.” “Your mind? Hardly. Obey me and you can find out just who I am. More than you could ever imagine.” “Cyrus?” “Yeah Lea?” “Are you still hearing voices in your head?” “Lea? If I didn’t know better, I’d say you were concerned for my well being.” Lea blushed a little, giggled, and lightly smacked Cyrus in the face. “You must be dreaming.” “Hmhmhm.” “I hate to break up the moment, but look.” “Raremon.” “For some reason, they (there are about five of them) remind me of something I saw on a Godzilla movie. I’ll place money one the red one being the leader.” “I’ll take him.” “Lea. Your elements are fire and wind. I don’t want to smell burning garbage for the next couple of weeks. Dracomon and I will take ‘em.” “Under normal circumstances, that would be grounds for a nutshot, but, I think I can make an acception.” Dracomon digivolved. “Ready Coredramon?” “Yeah.” Coredramon attacked the Leader Raremon. “Breath of decay.” Raremon fired out a blast of gunk that knocked Coredramon out of the sky. As Coredramon got up, two of the lackeys attacked him, attempting to smother him. After Coredramon was completely covered by the two Raremon, a blue light shone through. “This looks familiar.” The Raremon were blown apart by a pulse of energy. The other two attacked, only to be destroyed in a similar manner. Coredramon, eyes and horbs shining blue, looked at the leader Raremon. “G. Shurunen II!” Coredramon fired out a blue laser out of his mouth, which completely decimated the red Raremon.” “That’s the same move he used against the Kunemon hive. Only scaled up to Coredramon’s size and power.” “He doesn’t normally use that.” “I know. I think something special has to happen. Both times he used it, it was after being ganged up on and more or less smothered.” “My digivice says it’s activated by the ‘Gekiren,’ or reverse scale.” “Ah. I think I understand. Supposedly, dragons are supposed to be born with one scale that’s turned the opposite way of the others. Touching that scale would put that dragon in a rampage. His reverse scale must have been touched each time the smothered him.” “Hehehe. Go ahead and celebrate your victory. Soon you will belong to me.” code 4 To clarify, Cyrus is not going insane. The voices will be clarified soon.